mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Baú da Harmonia/Galeria
A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Bud sprouting from tree S4E2.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Mysterious chest S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Luna 'six locks, six keys' S4E2.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E2.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E2.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png Rainbow glow on Rarity's iris S4E08.png Rarity being given the box S4E08.png Spool of thread glowing S4E08.png A Queda de Rainbow Rainbow shining on flag S4E10.png Rainbow glow in Dash's eyes S4E10.png Spitfire gives Wonderbolt pin to Rainbow S4E10.png Wonderbolt pin with rainbow glow S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Rainbow stuck under giant piñata S4E12.png Rainbow glow in Pinkie's eyes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at carrying case S4E12.png Boneless with rainbow shimmer S4E12.png Encontro com a Twilight S4E15 Mysterious Box Diagram.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rainbow glow on Seabreeze's wing S4E16.png Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png Seabreeze puts flower in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Flower glowing S4E16.png A Visita de Maud Rarity feeling "just awful" S4E18.png Fluttershy "should have just pretended" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around library S4E18.png Twilight and friends puzzled S4E18.png Salto de Fé Key rainbow lense flare S4E20.png Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png Silver Shill giving Applejack his bit S4E20.png Bit glow S4E20.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord leaving through a frameless door S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up view S4E25.png Mane 6's gifts from other ponies S4E25.png Boneless caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Key of laughter S4E25.png Key of laughter floats toward chest S4E25.png Key of laughter rests in keyhole S4E25.png Mane 6 bring objects close to the chest S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Key of generosity S4E25.png Key of honesty S4E25.png Key of loyalty S4E25.png Key of kindness S4E25.png Keys rest inside keyholes S4E25.png Harmony chest has one empty keyhole left S4E25.png Spike belches a plume of fire S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Pinkie's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Rarity's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Applejack's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Rainbow's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Fluttershy's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png Twilight's Rainbow Glow S4E25.png Discord giving Twilight the medallion S4E26.png Twilight's key shimmering S4E26.png Medallion being transformed S4E26.png Twilight gets her key S4E26.png Twilight's key inserted into the keyhole S4E26.png Twilight "I think we have to do this together!" S4E26.png The Mane 6 unlocking the chest S4E26.png The chest shining S4E26.png The Mane 6 sees a rainbow coming out of the chest S4E26.png Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Rarity and Rainbow looking at the chest S4E26.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the chest S4E26.png The Mane 6 gets sucked into the chest S4E26.png The ball of magic back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png Mane 6 back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png The magic enters the chest S4E26.png Tree of Harmony chest rises off the floor S4E26.png Harmony chest riding the rainbow S4E26.png Harmony chest sinking into the ground S4E26.png en:Chest of Harmony/Gallery Categoria:Objetos